A Cross Between Legends
by Word-Stringer
Summary: So, Harry is re-taking his final year at Hogwarts, as are Ron and Hermione. And what happens before a week is out? The appearance of the legendary Merlin... and also Prince Arthur *may contains spoilers*
1. Prologue

**Summary: So, Harry is re-taking his final year at Hogwarts, as are Ron and Hermione. And what happens before a week is out? The appearance of the legendary Merlin... and also **_**Prince**_** Arthur *may contains spoilers***

**Details/Disclaimer: Rights to **_**Merlin**_**, and anything from the series, belong to the BBC. Rights to **_**Harry Potter**_** belong to J.K. Rowling (the genius xD)**

**Enjoy! **

**Tazz~**

* * *

_A Cross Between Legends_

Prologue (Word Count: 287)

"The most famous of the Druids would most definitely be Merlin, who lived the majority of his life serving under Arthur Pendragon, both of which even reached the legends of Muggles..."

"That guy was real?" Harry hissed to Hermione in surprise.

"Of course, Harry." She gave him a disapproving look for talking within class, then turned her attention back to Professor Binns.

Harry was slightly shocked. He knew a lot of the legendary wizards of Muggle stories were, in fact, existent, but he hadn't thought _Merlin, _or, indeed, Arthur Pendragon, whom Muggles inevitably paid more attention to, were real people who had lived at one point. He, like Muggle children, had also enjoyed the glorifying tales of Arthurian legends but he had thought they were merely stories, written by a French man who indulged himself in fantasies of chivalrous knights.

"... And Merlin was rumoured to be the most powerful wizard – or sorcerer, as was the term then – to ever live. He is sometimes noted as Emrys, by the Druids, both now and then..."

Well, Harry certainly hadn't heard of that name – but Hermione, naturally, was nodding appreciatively.

He vaguely wondered about the things Merlin must have the ability to do, for Professor Binns spoke so reverently of him – and the old ghost didn't get very excited easily. And his name had lived on for a thousand years – if people were faced with the Druid, a lot would be expected.

Harry smiled wryly – much like himself.

Suddenly a wind started up, bringing him out of his reverie. Everyone looked up as the candles went out, and Binns stopped rambling.

A sudden flash, and two men, a few years older than him, had appeared in the room.

"_Merlin!" _

* * *

**So, here's the prologue to a story I've been planning for a while... but I felt I needed to read (some of) the first **_**Harry Potter**_** book (**_**Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone**_**.) Rest of the chapters will most probably focus on Arthur and Merlin, as I'm fixed with them right now... :D**

**This is a crossover in which Harry and Merlin find each other face to face (hence the name.) Curious to find out more about modern magic, Merlin doesn't want to leave just yet, and **_**somehow**_** (don't ask me, I'm just the author) convinces McGonagall to stay, for just a wee bit, while convincing Arthur that he's still working on a way back.**

**I'm not entirely sure where I'm going with this... We'll probably have a few rogue Death Eaters thrown in as well, to make the story...**

**Well, we'll see :D**

**Right, other story statuses:**

_**The Fall of a Queen:**_** I am so damn sorry for this – you won't believe me! Such major writer's block – but I'll force myself to write some more- it'll be out within the week (hopefully) And week as in, next Friday.**

_**Chains of Will:**_** Sunday, I promise.**

_**Discussions of Peace:**_** Sometime soon...**

**And I know I really shouldn't have started another story... I'm sorry...**

**Reviews = updates :D**


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary: So, Harry is re-taking his final year at Hogwarts, as are Ron and Hermione. And what happens before a week is out? The appearance of the legendary Merlin... and also **_**Prince**_** Arthur *may contains spoilers***

**Details/Disclaimer: Rights to **_**Merlin**_**, and anything from the series, belong to the BBC. Rights to **_**Harry Potter**_** belong to J.K. Rowling **

**Enjoy! **

**Tazz~**

* * *

_A Cross Between Legends_

Chapter One (Word Count: 466)

"Merlin! What have you done now?"

"Erm... Arthur..."

"What is it?"

"There are other people in here... staring at us..." They both turned to face the many shocked people who were, indeed, staring at them.

"You there," Arthur barked at the closest one... a few years younger than them, Merlin judged. They were looking at the two with no degree of comprehension – Merlin could tell it was a foreign land, just by looking at their difference in clothing; Arthur was in full body armour, and himself in usual peasant clothes. They, on the other hand, were wearing robes of fine quality. "Where are we?" Nobody answered.

"I don't think they understand us..." Merlin said hesitantly.

"Well then fix it." Arthur raised a furious eyebrow at Merlin's glare. "Well, you can, can't you?"

"Yes, but-"

"So what in God's name are you waiting for?" Merlin, realising his glower was going unnoticed, muttered the words of the spell.

"Excuse me," he addressed them politely. "Could you please tell us where we are?"

"You speak English?" Merlin turned around to face the speaker, and was shocked to see a... _ghost?_

"I speak the language you speak," Merlin answered, getting over the initial shock. "English, is it? Odd name," he mused. "Anyway, could you please tell us where we are?"

"Gah!" Arthur exclaimed in surprise, jumping backwards as he too turned to see the spectre. "What kind of sorcery is this?"

"Why are you looking at me? How many times do I have to explain, I do _not _know everything about magic, but I _do _know how to change you into a toad, so don't make me!" "I could put you in the stocks for that!"

"Not if you were a toad. Now, shut up." Merlin looked around again, but realised he couldn't see much, as the only light in the room was the ghost's ethereal glow. "Awfully dark in here, isn't it?" he asked pleasantly, to no one in particular. Then he noticed the unlit candles. "Mind if I light those?" When nobody answered, he took the liberty to do so. "_Forbearne."_

Everyone looked back, more amazed than before.

"Is magic outlawed here too then..." he asked, immediately despaired; he had been so sure he felt the familiar hum in the room...

"No..." the ghost slowly corrected, as if the idea was ridiculous. "But you used it without a wand..."

"Wand?" Merlin said curiously. "What's that?"

"Don't worry about that." The ghost recovered, trying the reassert his authority. "Who did you two say you were?"

"We didn't," Merlin supplied helpfully. Arthur glared at him.

"I'm the prince of Camelot, Arthur, and this is my manservant, Merlin."

The spectre looked immensely surprised, before turning to the student that had spoken earlier.

"Harry, will you take these two to Professor McGonagall?"

* * *

_**Lies leave no words unspoken~**_

**A Day to Remember**_** – All I Want**_

**Erm, yeah, if anyone's wondering why Arthur and Merlin aren't staring around at the wonders of modern technology, Hogwarts is kind of old fashioned – candles, the students' uniforms are robes, and Arthur already knows about sorcery, so moving portraits... well 2+2=4, right?**

**And I know **_**Ollivanders **_**has been making wands since 382 B.C. but this is fan fiction – deal with it xD**

**Almightybobismygod: ****First of all, epic name :D And yeah, hope that initiated some enthusiasm xD Still, I'd probably pay attention to anything about Camelot myself xD Hope this update satisfies you, and thanks for the review :3**


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary: So, Harry is re-taking his final year at Hogwarts, as are Ron and Hermione. And what happens before a week is out? The appearance of the legendary Merlin... and also **_**Prince**_** Arthur *may contains spoilers***

**Details/Disclaimer: Rights to **_**Merlin**_**, and anything from the series, belong to the BBC. Rights to **_**Harry Potter**_** belong to J.K. Rowling **

**Enjoy! **

**Tazz~**

* * *

_A Cross Between Legends_

Chapter Two (Word Count: 302)

Harry watched in bewilderment as Arthur and Merlin continually argued. Judging from the things they referred to, they _did_ come from Camelot.

They had quite a funny relationship – constantly, insults were traded between them, though, he had to admit, the blonde man with the gleaming sword – gulp – had a more valid argument; how many people used magic to transport themselves and one other person, and didn't know where (or when, he added in his head) they had taken them to.

Eventually, they did turn to Harry, to ask more questions. He wondered what he was meant they want to know, aside from the obvious. He was surprised, however, to hear them say, in unity, "Do you have magic?" (or sorcery, in Arthur's case.)

"I thought they were the same thing?"

"Not where we come from." Merlin made a pointed effort to ignore Arthur's small glare. "So, were you born with it; sorcery's taught, magic is inherited."

"You can _teach _magic?"

"Yes," he said, grinning slightly. "But the result is weaker – sorcery. So, were you born with it?"

He found himself nodding. "My mother was Muggle born, though," he added. At the questioning looks, he elaborated, "Muggles are what we call non-magical people."

"Oh... Like Arthur!" Merlin said with a wide grin. Arthur cuffed him around the head again.

"So, what was your name? Harry?" At Harry's affirmative nod, Merlin commented, "Odd name."

"Not now."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I suppose I should let McGonagall explain that..." He wasn't even sure what to say.

"Who is this McGonagall anyway? Is he King?"

"Not really. And she."

"Well, you do realise I'm the Prince? I deserve to see the King." Arthur said indignantly.

"Erm... we don't have one."

The jaws fell slack in shock.

"So, should we go to McGonagall?" They nodded mutely.

* * *

_**This room is colder now, than it ever was~**_

**Canterbury**** – Calm Down**

**So, seventeen reviews – and only two chapters published! Hope I get as many reviews this chapter ;D (Yes, you might have something to do with that.)**

**And remember – anonymous reviews allowed, and I'll still reply xD**

**NykSkyBlue****: I'm really glad you like it so much! Your review made my day :D I am planning to continue it, so look out for updates ;D Thanks for the great review~ :3**

**Oh, and for your review on **_**There's Always a Way Out**_**, I am planning a sequel – **_**There's Always a Way Back In**_** – more info on my profile (No harm in a little self advertisement ;D) Anyway, I'm still planning it, and, at the moment have no inspiration. I'm currently working on **_**A Cross Between Legends, Discussions of Peace, **_**and **_**Chains of Will. **_**(And **_**The Fall of a Queen, **_**but I'm having a **_**lot**_** of trouble with that D:)**

**Nat****: I'm glad you like it, and thanks for the review :3**

**So, people might (I have no idea xD) be wondering why Arthur and Merlin aren't in awe about the wonders of modern technology, but, if you remember, Hogwarts is extremely old fashioned (candles, robes etc.) and Arthur knows Merlin has magic, so the magical part is covered too (moving portraits etc.)**

**Another explanation – Muggles in the present day can't learn sorcery because a) it's not allowed by wizards, and b) there's not enough magic in the... sort of atmosphere xD**

**The only thing I **_**know**_** will happen in this story: FLYING LESSON! xD**


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary: So, Harry is re-taking his final year at Hogwarts, as are Ron and Hermione. And what happens before a week is out? The appearance of the legendary Merlin... and also **_**Prince**_** Arthur *may contains spoilers***

**Details/Disclaimer: Rights to **_**Merlin**_**, and anything from the series, belong to the BBC. Rights to **_**Harry Potter**_** belong to J.K. Rowling **

**Enjoy! **

**Tazz~**

* * *

_A Cross Between Legends_

Chapter Three (Word Count: 372)

"So... we're in the future... You do realise how absurd that sounds?"

"_Yes, _Arthur, I _do _realise how stupid that sounds. And I'm sorry I did it. I don't yet know how to get back, but I'm working on it."

"What do you mean you don't how to get back? You brought us here!"

"Well, I didn't mean to! It wasn't my fault you were getting your ass kicked by some evil monster that would have killed you a second later!"

"I could have handled it perfectly well," Arthur snapped.

"Who are you kidding? Do you remember what happened with the first Questing Beast? Four people nearly died, and one did!"

"So you decided to transport us God knows where-"

"Actually," Merlin interrupted smugly, "We _are _still in Camelot."

"Nearly a thousand years later!"

"Yeah... sorry about that..."

"_Sorry?_ Sorry won't help! Camelot needs its prince! I know you're not used to the concept of being _needed-_"

"You know full well I've saved Camelot from far worse than you have!"

Arthur floundered for a bit, unable to answer. Merlin smirked in response to his obvious discomfort.

"I thought so."

"How long will it take you to get us back?"

"I don't know..."

Arthur flopped onto the bed he had been told was his, and immediately sank in a few inches... Better than his own bed – well, that was unexpected.

"What about the other sorcerers here?"

"They're _wizards _and _witches._ And they don't have spells to travel back that far"

"What is it?" Arthur had heard the longing in Merlin's voice and he – somehow – rose up onto his elbows to look at his manservant.

"Well... they're _all _magic here, Arthur!" Merlin let out in a rush.

"So?"

"They actually _teach _it here – it's recognised and _appreciated..." _he trailed off.

"You don't want to _stay _here?"

"No, of course not! Well... maybe just a little bit?"

"_Merlin."_

"I mean, just a week! While I find a way to get up back at the exact time...?" He looked up at Arthur in a hopeful way.

"Merlin..."

"_Just _a week! Their magic's different to mine; I want to learn how. _Please?"_

Arthur rolled his eyes, knowing he was going to regret this.

"Fine. Just a week."

* * *

_**Ride on a zephyr, your elixir in my veins~**_

**Hadouken!**** – Oxygen. Fucking awesome song, go listen to it xD**

**I am **_**so **_**sorry about how long it took to update! D: I was in this mellow period of total fan fiction reading, and I couldn't write **_**at all.**_** I don't know what got over me D:**

**Anyway, I doubt Hogwarts is Camelot, but it is here. I know the train goes northwards, and takes too damn long to be in Wales, but yeah... I thought it was pretty imaginative xD**

_**Flowing together when your fume goes to my brain~**_

**So, I'm still not sure about the story here. And I have no future chapters written at all, unlike all my other stories, 'cept **_**The Fall of a Queen, **_**which is being a bitch xD**

**Wow! Almost ten reviews on average per chapter! Bring it up, please? :3 **

**Okaii, anonymous review replies will from now on be right at the bottom, usually after a line of song lyrics (the song which I'm obsessed with, usually) xD So, you can skip the next bits – just don't forget to listen to Oxygen! And review, because I like them (and I'll love you!)**

_**You are oxygen, you are oxygen, you are oxygen~**_

**Review Replies:**

**Jacob:**** I'm glad you're liking it, dear, and thanks for the review :3**

**India:**** Thanks for the review :3**

**NykSkyBlue: ****Glad you're still interested, and reviewing! I know, it's just like Merlin to start teasing him after finding out there's a term for it xD (SPOILER) And yeah, I'm planning for Merlin to be **_**amazing**_** (as in, match-for-Harry amazing) and Arthur to **_**suck **_**xD (SPOILER OVER) Thanks for another review, darling :3**


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary: So, Harry is re-taking his final year at Hogwarts, as are Ron and Hermione. And what happens before a week is out? The appearance of the legendary Merlin... and also ****Prince**** Arthur **

**Details/Disclaimer: Rights to **_**Merlin**_**, and anything from the series, belong to the BBC. Rights to **_**Harry Potter**_** belong to J.K. Rowling **

**Enjoy! **

**Tazz~**

* * *

_A Cross Between Legends_

Chapter Four (Word Count: 340)

"So that's actually Merlin and King – Prince – Arthur... Merlin's pants!"* Ron exclaimed.

"Yes; they are quite odd, aren't they?" Merlin looked down at the 'jeans' he had been given. They looked as coarse as his usual attire, but were surprisingly comfortable for their appearance.

"It's a figure of wizard speech," Hermione explained, buttering some bread. "You say it when you're surprised or shocked... although, it was inspired by you, I guess." Merlin threw a smug look at the scowling Prince. He took the bread Hermione offered him and tried it cautiously. Naturally, he recognised the bread, but not the yellow spread atop it.

It tasted nice, but the bread itself... so much softer than that of Camelot; even the best quality reserved for royalty and nobility (Merlin had eaten some from Arthur's plate once, when he wasn't looking) was incomparable to it.

He tried to coax Arthur into trying the wonder made of dough, but he only looked at it suspiciously. Merlin rolled his eyes; he knew Arthur's distrust of magic was far from gone, but it was quite exasperating.

* * *

"So, what are we doing today?" Merlin asked, walking with Arthur and the other three across the castle grounds. The familiar thrum of magic was running through him; so many wizards and witches in the same place was bound to have an effect on the ground they stood upon.

"Well, it's Saturday, which means no lessons."

"But me and Ron usually practice flying, before seeing Hagrid."

"Flying?" Merlin asked curiously. "What spell do you use for that?"

"We don't," Ron laughed. "We use broomsticks. Anybody could, if they knew the potential. I suppose they haven't been invented in your time?"

"No."

"Why don't you try?" Harry asked, able to see the obvious longing in Merlin. "I could probably get a couple of the Chasers to lend you theirs; the school ones are still kind of rubbish."

"Really?"

"Of course; both of you can try." Seeing Arthur about to protest, he added "It's one of the best feelings in the world."

* * *

_**Remember, in days gone past? I spied you through a wall of glass~**_

**Hadouken!**** – Mecha Love. Also amazing... What can I say, I'm obsessed with the artist xD**

***Credit where credit's due – ****Deatheateregg**** came up with the idea of Ron exclaiming 'Merlin's beard!' in front of Merlin himself, but I thought Merlin's thoughts on 'weird' trousers would be just as funny xD**

_**So here it is! The planets cry! **_

**Anyway, sorry it took me so damn long... I've been working on other projects, which I won't release 'til it's finished, and I've also been taking a break from writing after rewriting my trilogy xD**

_**We'll rip the stellar sky! Make way when worlds collide! **_

**Anyway, I made a decision – this will just be a fluff story of happenings when Merlin and Arthur are transported (by Merlin's mistake) to Hogwarts... I might publish a prequel, at some point, but I really doubt.**

**But yeah, no semblance of a story at all xD**

**Hope you liked it, and tell me what you think! :3**

_**You wanted the world; you wanted it all~**_

**Review Replies:**

**NykSkyBlue: ****Oh course he won't xD We all know Arthur – he hates being beaten at anything xD I'm glad you like it, and I'll do my best xD Thanks for the review :3**


End file.
